


madaling araw at ikaw

by ninonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Commitment, Love, M/M, meanie, photographer! mingyu, self conflict, writer! wonwoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu
Summary: mahal nila ang isa't isa pero ganito lang sila, magbabago pa kaya?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is mah first time! medyo kulang 'to sa facts?

black and white.

itim na kape at mga puting papel. itim na paligid at puting liwanag.

_11: 56 pm._

madaming manuscript na dapat tapusin si wonwoo pero wala pa siyang natatapos. ilang oras na ang lumipas pero wala, hindi niya alam kung paano niya ieedit ang mga pinagsusulat niya.

minsan na nga lang mapili ang gawa niya ng isang publishing company, papalpak pa siya kasi hindi niya malaman kung ano bang kulang sa manuscript niya. hindi niya alam kung anong sobra. hindi niya alam kung anong mali.

_once in a lifetime opportunity 'to, wonwoo. get your shits together naman, mehn._ isip ni wonwoo.

"ayo—" napatigil siya sa pagsuko nang nagring nang pagkalakas-lakas ang cellphone niya. _mingyu._

_ano na naman kailangan ng lalaking 'to?_ tanong ni wonwoo sa sarili bago naisipang damputin ang cellphone at sagutin ang tawag.

"oh?" bungad ni wonwoo.

"hello, baby! musta?!" rinig ni wonwoo ang tandang padamdam sa bati ni mingyu kaya nailayo niya ang cellphone sa tenga niya.

"baby, your face—" agad naputol ang mahaba niya sanang litanya nang mayabang na nagsalita si mingyu.

"yes, baby face talaga ako. so, how's you?" napairap na lang si wonwoo sa sinabi ni mingyu.

"ito, mamamatay na 'ata." patay ang humor na sabi ni wonwoo na ikinainis ni mingyu.

"ayusin mo nga, baby! nakakainis 'to! kumusta ka nga?!" sigaw ni mingyu na ikinainis rin ni wonwoo.

_inis na kami sa isa't isa. wow, goals._ isip ni wonwoo.

pinindot na ni wonwoo ang loudspeaker at isinandal ang cellphone sa patong patong na libro. kailangan niyang iligtas ang tenga niya mula sa sigaw ni mingyu.

"ayos lang ako, mingyu. kaso wala pa akong natatapos na manuscript." maayos na sagot ni wonwoo at muling sinubukan na magtype ng mga salita sa laptop niya.

"eh? kaya mo 'yan. manuscript lang 'yan, si wonwoo ka. cheer up, baby. matatapos mo rin 'yan," pagcheer sa kaniya ni mingyu na ikinangiti niya.

"baka mauna pang matapos ang buhay—" pang-iinis sana ni wonwoo kay mingyu kaso pinutol na naman siya nito.

"ewan ko sa'yo, baby!" inis sa sigaw ni mingyu mula sa kabilang linya na ikinatawa niya nang malakas. "iniinis mo talaga ako!" bintang ni mingyu.

"oo, iniinis talaga kita." sabi ni wonwoo at nagpatuloy sa pag-edit habang kausap si mingyu. "ikaw ba, kumusta?" tanong ni wonwoo kay mingyu.

"akala ko hindi mo na ako tatanungin," may tono nang pagtatampo sa boses ni mingyu na ikinangiwi ni wonwoo. _ang arte naman nito._

"kumusta ka nga?" ulit ni wonwoo.

"ayos lang din. maganda ang naging araw ko, nagising kasi ako sa right side ng bed ko. masaya akong nagluto ng breakfast, hotdong tas itlog. nagtimpla din ako ng gatas. nabusog ako, syempre! edi, naligo na ako tas nagbihis ng usual clothes ko. white shirt at slacks tas 'yung fave shoes ko na white, suot ko rin." hinayaan lang ni wonwoo na magsalita nang magsalita ni mingyu habang siya ay patuloy na nagtatype sa laptop niya.

"ang daming customer kanina sa shop, puno na nga ang schedule ko para next month, eh. pumunta rin ako kanina sa art exhibit ni minghao, grabe, ang dami rin niyang bisita du'n! so ayun, nagstay ako du'n for an hour para magpicture-picture. after ko du'n, nagdrive ako papunta sa site nu'ng pinapatayuan ko ng restau. malapit nang matapos!" tuwang-tuwang kwento ni mingyu na ikinangingiti niya na lang rin.

"ano pa?" tanong ni wonwoo.

"sa labas ako nagdinner, with seokmin at minghao. nag-aya pa nga magbar pero syempre, hindi na ako sumama. magte-10 na nang nakauwi ako then nilibang ko muna sarili ko, nagsearch ako nang mga recipe tas tinawagan na kita," kwento pa ni mingyu. akala ni wonwoo tapos na si mingyu pero may sinabi pa 'to, "nang sinagot mo tawag ko, buo na araw ko at nagsimula na ulit."

_oh easy, heart. easy, dahan dahan lang sa pagtibok baka sumabog puso ko._ napahawak pa si wonwoo sa dibdib niya dahil sa lakas nang pagtibok nito.

"utot," nasabi na lang ni wonwoo dahil wala na, eh, wala na siyang masabi pa.

"yie, kinilig ka ba? ako kasi, oo." sabi ni mingyu na sinundan nito nang malakas na pagtawa.

"ewan ko sa'yo, mingyu. hindi ka pa ba matutulog?" pag-iiba niya ng usapan dahil ayaw niyang aminin sa binata na kinikilig siya.

"ikaw ba, hindi ka pa matutulog?" balik na tanong sa kaniya ni mingyu.

"madami pa akong tatapusin, diba?" sabi ni wonwoo.

"edi, hindi muna ako matutulog. usap pa tayo!" masigla pa rin ang boses ni mingyu kahit na alas dos na nang umaga. madami itong ginawa kanina kaya nagtataka si wonwoo kung, _may kapaguran ba 'tong lalaking 'to?_

"mingyu, matulog ka na. baka abutin pa ako nang alas sais kaya matulog ka na."

"ayoko! at saka, anong alas sais?! hanggang alas tres ka lang, oy. sure naman akong matatapos mo 'yan bago mag-alas tres." napailing na lang si wonwoo sa mga pinagsasabi ni mingyu.

"bahala ka nga." sabi na lang ni wonwoo at nagpatuloy sa pagtatype.

lumipas ang oras na nagkukwento lang si mingyu sa mga nangyari pa sa araw niya at nakikinig naman si wonwoo. minsan ay nagkokomento si wonwoo sa mga sinasabi ni mingyu. hanggang sa nagtanong na nga si mingyu.

"so... lumabas ka daw kanina?" tanong ni mingyu na ikina- _ha?_ niya. "i mean, you lunched out with... someone?" paglilinaw ni mingyu but still, malabo pa rin.

"am i not allowed?" nagtatakang tanong ni wonwoo.

"oy, allowed naman kaso..." may pag-aalinlangan si mingyu sa kung ano mang gusto niyang sabihin, rinig 'yun ni wonwoo.

"kaso ano?"

"babae 'yung kasama mo," naiimagine na ni wonwoo ang paghaba ng nguso ni mingyu dahil sa sinabi nito. natawa na lang siya nang mahina.

"eh, ano ngayon kung babae? lalaki ako, mingyu. anong aasahan mo?" pang-aasar ni wonwoo kay mingyu na ikinaasar nga nu'ng isa.

"paano ako?" mahinang tanong ni mingyu, para bang bulong na lang iyon at wala talagang balak iparinig sa kaniya kaso narinig niya.

"anong _paano ka_?" tanong ni wonwoo.

"wonwoo!" inis na sigaw ni mingyu at medyo paos na 'to.

"oh, baka naman umiyak ka." sabi ni wonwoo dahil nahalata niya sa boses ni mingyu na papaiyak na 'to. _really? ganito niya ako kamahal? iiyak s'ya?_

_wow, ang swerte ko naman._ isip ni wonwoo.

"ano ba talaga tayo, wonwoo?" rinig ni wonwoo ang mga hikbi ni mingyu mula sa kabilang linya at napabatok na lang siya sa sarili dahil pinaiyak niya na naman ito.

ito na naman ang kinahantungan ng mga usapan nila. masaya at magaan sa una pero kalaunan, mauuwi sa mga tanungan ni mingyu na nagpapaiyak dito.

_2: 11 am._

natapos niya na ang manuscript na ipapasa niya mamaya sa publishing company na kumuha sa story niya at oras na para patahanin si mingyu. tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo at kinuha ang cellphone niya, nanatiling loudspeaker kaya rinig na rinig niya ang pag-iyak ni mingyu.

_napakaiyakin talaga._ isip ni wonwoo.

"mingyu..." tawag ni wonwoo dito habang naglalakad patungo sa kusina para magtimpla ng kape.

"wonwoo, ba't hindi mo masagot? wala ba talagang tayo kaya wala ka rin maisagot?" tanong ni mingyu na ikinangiti na lang niya habang nagtitimpla.

"syempre, merong tayo." sagot ni wonwoo.

"talaga ba?" bahagya itong tumigil sa pag-iyak.

"mingyu, dalawang taon na tayong ganito. hanggang ngayon, 'yun pa rin ang tanong mo? kung ano ba tayo? patawa ka, ikaw lang naman ang mahal ko, eh." sabi ni wonwoo at uminom sa tasa ng kape.

"sorry... alam ko naman na iyan at alam ko rin," papaiyak na naman 'to kaya napairap na lang si wonwoo. "na napipilitan ka lang sa akin. napipilitan ka lang talagang mahalin ako."

"ba't ako mapipilitan?"

"ayaw mong makipagrelasyon, diba? kahit mahal mo 'ko, hindi pa rin tayo. wonwoo, ganito tayo, oo. dalawang taon na nga, diba? pero kasi," sinadya ni mingyu na putulin ang sasabihin niya dahil masakit sa kaniya na, "... _ganito lang tayo._ "

since college, hindi na mapaghiwalay si wonwoo at mingyu. parehong under the department of arts ang dalawa kaya lagi talaga silang magkasama. magkaparehas ang schedule at nasa iisang building lang. visual arts si mingyu habang performing arts si wonwoo.

graduation day nila nu'n nang magtapat si mingyu kay wonwoo na, _"mahal kita, wonwoo. sana payagan mo kong ligawan ka."_

parehas naman silang gay kaya it was never an issue na nagkagusto si mingyu sa kaibigan. ilang buwan na nangligaw si mingyu pero tinapos ni wonwoo ang panliligaw niya. hindi dahil sinagot na siya, well, sinagot naman talaga siya, _hindi_ nga lang.

nagkaroon na sila ng sariling mga trabaho. si mingyu, photographer. si wonwoo, writer. pero hindi sila nagkaroon ng sariling mga buhay kasi nakatadhana na 'atang magkadugtong ang dalawa.

routine na nila ang magtawagan tuwing hatinggabi na umaabot ng madaling araw. natatapos ang bawat araw nila sa isa't isa at nagsisimula rin sa isa't isa.

ang buhay ni wonwoo, itim at puti. pero 'pag nand'yan si mingyu kahit boses lang, naghahalo ang iba't ibang kulay. asul, pula, dilaw at marami pang iba.

pero tulad ng sabi ni mingyu, ganito lang sila. hanggang ganito lang pero kasi masaya na siya. masaya na si wonwoo na kahit pa, ganito lang sila.

mahal niya si mingyu, oo. pero hindi siya handang sumubok. he can't take the risk. alam niyang sa sarili niya na, takot talaga siyang pumasok sa isang relasyon.

writer siya at marami na siyang nabasang libro na ang main idea ay _love, relationship_ and anything related to those words. it may be fiction but wonwoo knows better.

nangyayari 'yun sa tunay na buhay. at oo, _ayaw kong masaktan._ pero alam niya din namang, _nasasaktan ko na si mingyu._

"mingyu..."

"mahal kita, wonwoo. mahal na mahal. maghihintay pa rin ako," sabi ni mingyu. "sa bawat madaling araw, ikaw lang, hmm."

"matulog ka na," sabi niya dito at pinatay na ang tawag. napatitig na lang si wonwoo sa cellphone niya na kung saan ang wallpaper ay si mingyu. _i'm sorry, gyu._ ibinulsa niya na ang cellphone niya.

inubos niya na ang iniinom na kape at nagtungo sa kwarto para ayusin ang mga papel du'n. salamat kay mingyu dahil natapos niya na ang manuscript niya.

after niyang matapos ang pag-aayos, ay nahiga na siya sa kama niya and made himself comfortable para makatulog. pero parang may iba pang plano ang isipan niya.

_"... ganito lang tayo."_

_"... ganito lang tayo."_

_"... ganito lang tayo."_

nagpaulit-ulit sa isipan ni wonwoo ang tatlong salita na mapait na sinabi ni mingyu. kamuntikan niya nang malasahan 'yung kapaitan sa mga salitang 'yon.

hindi na talaga alam ni wonwoo kung ano na bang gagawin niya para hindi niya na masaktan pa si mingyu. do he need end their friendship? _tapusin ko na ba?_ tanong niya sa sarili.

lumipas ang ilang minuto nang maisipan niyang, _bahala na._ at bumangon na siya mula sa pagkakahiga. _pupuntahan ko si mingyu._

_2:36 pm,_ he decided to end their pain.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ito na. nagbago na.

_**madaling araw at ikaw** _   
  
  
  


mahal ni mingyu si wonwoo. _mahal na mahal._  
  


pero kasi nasasaktan na siya. like, _masakit na._  
  


gusto niya nang tapusin pero hindi niya alam kung anong tatapusin niya. 'yung tawag ba, 'yung nararamdaman niya o 'yung sarili niya. _s'yempre, joke lang 'yung last._  
  


ba't naman kasi naitanong niya pa 'yun kay wonwoo? _seriously? 'paano ako?'_ isip ni mingyu. dahil lang sa pagtatanong niyang 'yun, nasaktan na naman siya.  
  


_mahal ka naman n'ya, gyu. ok lang 'yan. laban._ pampalubag loob na isip niya.  
  


nakakahiya rin 'yung sinabi niyang _'ano ba talaga tayo, wonwoo?'_ ba't nga ba naitanong niya pa 'yun? masyado siyang naging madaldal. basta talaga si wonwoo ang kausap niya, walang katigilan ang bibig niya. _nakakahiya talaga._  
  


pero wala na 'atang mas nakakahiya sa ginawa niyang pag-iyak. _grabe, ba't ba ako umiyak? napakaiyakin hmp._ isip ni mingyu.   
  


an hour passed since wonwoo said na ' _matulog ka na_ ' at binabaan siya ng tawag. diretso lang siyang nakahiga sa kaniyang kama at halos hindi gumagalaw. isang oras na rin siyang tulala at pinag-iisipan ang mga nasabi niya kay wonwoo over the phone.  
  


matters like those should be discussed in person. _wow, discussed._ pero laging walang pagkakataon na magkausap at magkasama sila ng personal ni wonwoo. dahil pareho silang busy sa kanilang mga career.  
  


tuwing gabi na lang talaga sila nagkakausap at umaabot 'yun nang madaling araw. kahit gano'ng set-up lang, masaya na si mingyu. at least, nakakausap niya si wonwoo.   
  


_at least naririnig ko ang boses niya. siya na kasi talaga ang bumubuo ng bawat araw ko._ isip ni mingyu.  
  


masaya na siya sa kung anong meron sa kanila ni wonwoo. pero _alam mo ba 'yun, self? may kulang. hindi lang 'yung label, eh. 'yung assurance ba. oo nga, label is somewhat related to assurance pero kasi... kasi... wonwoo's one complicated guy._  
  


napahilamos na lang si mingyu sa mukha niya nang maalala niya 'yung sinabi ni wonwoo kanina sa telepono.  
  


_"mingyu, dalawang taon na tayong ganito. hanggang ngayon, 'yun pa rin ang tanong mo? kung ano ba tayo? patawa ka, ikaw lang naman ang mahal ko, eh."_   
  


"oo nga, mahal mo nga ako." sabi ni mingyu sa sarili. "mahal kita, mahal mo 'ko. masaya na dapat tayo, masaya na dapat ako pero ba't nga ganito nararamdaman ko?" napasapo na lang niya ang kaniyang mukha dahil sa frustration, "... ba't nasasaktan ako?"  
  


_"sorry... alam ko naman na iyan at alam ko rin... na napipilitan ka lang sa akin. napipilitan ka lang talagang mahalin ako."_   
  


_"ba't ako mapipilitan?"_   
  


_"ayaw mong makipagrelasyon, diba? kahit mahal mo 'ko, hindi pa rin tayo. wonwoo, ganito tayo, oo. dalawang taon na nga, diba? pero kasi... ganito lang tayo."_   
  


_i overtalked._ isip ni mingyu. _i said too much. para akong naghubad sa harapan niya._ dugtong niya sa isipan.  
  


"ha," natatawa na lang siya sa mga pinagsasabi niya kay wonwoo. natatawa na lang siya sa katangahan niya. _nakakatawa talaga._  
  


_"... ganito lang tayo."_

_"... ganito lang tayo."_

_"... ganito lang tayo."_   
  


"bakit ba ganito lovelife ko?" tanong ni mingyu sa hangin. "o, kung matatawag man 'tong lovelife." natawa na lang siya ulit.   
  


kinapa ni mingyu ang cellphone niya sa tabi niya sa kama kaso wala siyang nahawakang cellphone. at du'n niya naalala na, _ibinato ko nga pala 'yun kanina._ sabi niya sa isip.  
  


ibinato nga niya 'yun kanina nang marealize niya na binabaan siya nang tawag ni wonwoo. _hay, kasakit._  
  


sa ngalan ng cellphone niya, ay bumangon siya mula sa kaniyang kama at hinagilap ang cellphone. natanaw niya naman 'to sa may pintuan ng kaniyang kwarto.  
  


"ano ba 'yan? ang layo nang narating. sana naman buo pa." sabi ni mingyu at napahilamos na lang ulit sa mukha niya. pagkakuha niya sa cellphone ay agad niya itong binuksan, "ok, buhay pa. thanks naman, ano."  
  


_3:41 am._ mag-aalas kwatro na pala. grabe.  
  


napatitig pa siya sa lockscreen ng cellphone niya. hindi dahil sa mag-aalas kwatro kung 'di dahil sa gwapong mukha nang nasa lockscreen.  
  


_ito 'yung lalaking mahal ko, ah._ isip ni mingyu at natawa na lang ulit.  
  


then a message popped up on his phone. _wonwoo mahloves._  
  


_mingyu..._ basa niya sa message ni wonwoo. _eh?_  
  


binalewala niya na lang ang message na 'yun at in-off na ang cellphone niya. he walked towards his bed na para matulog but he heard his doorbell rang.

_gabing-gabi na, may bisita pa ako?_ reklamo ni mingyu sa isip. labag man sa loob niya ay lumabas na siya sa kwarto niya para pagbuksan ang kung sino mang nagdoorbell.  
  


then naisip niya na, _is it wonwoo?_ wala namang masama sa umasa na si wonwoo nga 'yun. pero tatlong oras ang byahe mula sa bahay ni wonwoo patungo sa bahay niya.   
  


as he walked towards the main door of his house, his heart beats in a fast pace. like, _napakabilis._ so, he thought that, _its wonwoo. 'pag binuksan ko 'yung pinto, alam kong siya ang bubungad sa akin._  
  


hawak niya na yung doorknob and his nervousness intensified. ewan kung saan galing 'yung kaba na nararamdaman niya, basta kinakabahan siya nang sobra. pumikit siya nang mariin.  
  


_may mangyayari ba? masasaktan na naman ba ako?_ isip niya and then he opened the door. sabay nang pagbukas niya nang pinto ang pagmulat ng kaniyang mga mata.  
  


at iyon na nga, bumungad sa kaniya si wonwoo. _si wonwoo nga. pero ba't mukha siyang gwapo—i mean, pagod?_ isip ni mingyu habang titig na titig sa binatang nasa harapan niya.  
  


"mingyu," bati ni wonwoo.  
  


"wonwoo!" gulat na sabi ni mingyu at agad hinila si wonwoo papasok sa kaniyang bahay. "wonwoo, anong nangyari sa'yo?" tanong niya nang maiupo niya si wonwoo sa sofa.   
  


"mingyu—" naputol agad ang sasabihin sana ni wonwoo dahil kay mingyu.  
  


"teka! ikukuha lang kitang tubig." papunta na sana sa kusina si mingyu nang pigilan siya ni wonwoo. hinawakan siya ni wonwoo sa wrist.  
  


"huwag na." iginaya niya ni wonwoo paupo kaya naupo na lang din siya sa tabi nito. medyo kinakabahan pa rin siya.   
  
  


hindi pa rin binibitawan ni wonwoo ang wrist niya and silence covered them. walang nagsasalita, thanks to the clock attached to the wall na nagpapatunay na may sense of hearing pa si mingyu.  
  


silence. silence. silence.   
  


_shit, ano 'yun?!_ oa na reaksyon ni mingyu nang may naramdaman siya sa kaniyang kamay.  
  


"ang lambot ng kamay mo," puri ni wonwoo. _oh._ wonwoo intertwined their hands. tinignan niya ang magkahawak nilang kamay at napangiti na lang siya.  
  
  


"so, bakit ka nandito?" mingyu asked the question na inihintay ni wonwoo.  
  


"nag-alala kasi ako sa'yo," diretsong sagot ni wonwoo but mingyu as himself, napa- _ha?_ ito. "kilala kita, mingyu. alam kong iisipin at iisipin mo ang mga pinag-usapan natin sa telepono." sabi ni wonwoo nang makita nito ang reaksyon niya.  
  


"ah," react ni mingyu. "you drived the 3 hours ride into an hour, i feel loved naman." sabi ni mingyu nang marealize niya na, _tatlong oras ang b'yahe papunta dito sa bahay ko mula sa kanila. medyo lampas ng isang oras but still, nagmadali siya papunta sa'kin kasi nag-alala siya._ napangiti si mingyu.  
  


"oo," bahagyang natawa si wonwoo at nagseryoso rin agad. "mingyu, gusto ko kasing ayusin 'yung sa atin." nakatingin lang ito sa kamay nilang dalawa.  
  


"ha? what do you mean?" takang tanong ni mingyu. "ayos naman tayo, ah." last time he checked, _ayos pa kami. ayos na ayos._  
  
  


"mingyu, mahalaga ka sa'kin at mahal kita." panimula ni wonwoo sa speech na inihanda niya. "i mean, mahal kita kaya ka mahalaga sa'kin at mahalaga ka sa'kin kasi mahal kita."  
  


_ha, what?_   
  
  


"habang nagmamaneho ako papunta dito, kinakabahan ako. not beacuse the police might run after me kasi masyadong mabilis ang pagpapatakbo ko sa kotse pero dahil, natakot ako." pagpapatuloy ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"natakot saan?"  
  
  


"natakot ako na baka iwan mo ako." sagot ni wonwoo. "natakot ako na mawala ka sa'kin. natakot ako at natatakot pa rin ako." wonwoo tightened his hold on mingyu's hands.  
  


"wonwoo..." malambot ang boses na pagbigkas ni mingyu sa pangalan.   
  
  


"alam ko naman, mingyu. ramdam ko rin, na nasasaktan ka na. nasasaktan na kita. pasensya ka na sa lahat ng sakit." tinignan ni wonwoo si mingyu.  
  
  


"wonwoo, ano ba? wala 'yun. mahal kita, eh." natawa naman si mingyu kahit na ang totoo ay, _naiiyak ako._  
  
  


"kanina habang nagddrive ako, narealize ko na maaari ngang masaya na ako sa kung anong meron tayo pero paano ka? masaya ka ba sa set-up natin? masaya ka ba sa relasyon natin?" napabuntong hininga si wonwoo at ibinalik ang tingin sa kanilang mga kamay na magkahawak pa rin.  
  


"ano ba? s'yempre masaya ako. masaya ako," sabi ni mingyu na para bang pinapaniwala niya ang sarili niya na masaya nga siya.  
  
  


"i don't think so," sabi naman ni wonwoo. nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni mingyu kasi, _ano? hindi ba siya naniniwala na masaya ako?_  
  
  


"won—"  
  


"its okay na hindi ka masaya kasi wala namang kasaya-saya sa relasyong meron tayo—if its really a relationship." binitawan na ni wonwoo ang kaniyang kamay. gusto pa niya sanang hawakan si wonwoo pero 'wag na lang pala. _siya na 'yung bumitaw, eh._  
  


"wonwoo—" naputol muli ang gustong sabihin ni mingyu dahil nagsalita ulit si wonwoo.  
  
  


"ako muna, mingyu." sabi ni wonwoo. tumango na lang si mingyu. _okay, ikaw muna, baby. lagi namang ikaw, eh. joke lang, joke._ isip ni mingyu.  
  


_pero wonwoo lang talaga._   
  
  


"i realized things on my way here," napabuntong hininga si wonwoo at nagpatuloy. "magkaiba nga pala tayo. kung ako, okay at masaya na sa kung anong meron tayo, maaaring ikaw, hindi."  
  


"hinahayaan ko ang lahat na gumalaw nang mag-isa. hindi ako kikilos. hindi ako magmamadali." sinabi nang sinabi ni wonwoo ang mga katangian niya at kaibahan nila ni mingyu, "habang ikaw, may ginagawa ka. kumikilos ka, may pagmamadali man, nagagawa mo pa rin nang maayos."  
  


"kung ikaw, sigurado na—" nilingon ni wonwoo si mingyu at nagtanong, "sigurado ka na ba sa'kin?"  
  


"ah, oo. sigurado na ako sa'yo." tumango-tango pa si mingyu kaya bahagyang natawa si wonwoo.  
  


"ako din," bulong ni wonwoo. _ha?_ "kung ikaw, sigurado na sa'kin. ako naman, sigurado na sa'yo." sabi ni wonwoo at nakipagtitigan kay mingyu.  
  


_ano daw? what? ha?_ isip ni mingyu.  
  


"ayoko na sa set-up natin na tuwing alas dose lang tayong nagkakausap. hindi sapat sa'kin 'yung umaabot tayo nang madaling araw. ayoko na nu'n." napanganga si mingyu dahil sa sinasabi ni wonwoo. _ano? ano? ayaw niya na ba sa'kin?_  
  


"gusto ko, gigising ako sa umaga na ikaw ang bubungad sa'kin. gusto ko, sabay tayong kakain nang tanghalian. gusto ko, hihintayin mo ang pag-uwi ko sa gabi o ang hihintayin ko ang pag-uwi mo. gusto ko, matulog nang katabi ka." nakatitig lang si wonwoo sa mga mata ni mingyu habang sinasabi niya ang mga bagay na gusto niya.  
  


"wonwoo..." naluluhang tawag ni mingyu sa binata.  
  


"hindi ako nagmamadali sa kung ano dapat ang meron tayo. kasi naniniwala ako na sa pagdating ng araw, ikaw at ikaw lang ang gusto kong makasama." pagtatapos ni wonwoo sa speech niya.

natulala na lang si mingyu sa lalaking nasa harapan niya, sa lalaking mahal niya. nakakataba ng puso ang mga salitang binitawan ni wonwoo. naramdaman ni mingyu ang lahat nang gustong iparamdam ni wonwoo. nakakatulala na lang talaga.  
  


"so, anong masasabi mo?" putol ni wonwoo sa pagkatulala niya. napatitig siya sa lalaking nasa harapan niya at ngumiti.  
  


"same." sagot ni mingyu na nagpakunot sa noo ni wonwoo. natawan naman siya at sinabing, "lahat nang gusto mo, gusto ko."  
  


napangiti naman si wonwoo at hinila si mingyu para sa isang yakap. magkayakap lang sila for a moment then hinawakan ulit ni wonwoo ang kamay ni mingyu.

"huwag mo na ngang bitawan," natatawang sabi ni mingyu. natawa rin si wonwoo. then wonwoo slide something cold in his finger. _ha? what?_  
  


agad itong tinignan ni mingyu. _singsing?! akala ko ba hindi nagmamadali?!_ oa na reaksyon ni mingyu. inagaw niya ang kamay niya kay wonwoo at pinakatitigan ang bagay na nasa daliri niya.  
  


"seryoso ba 'to?! akala ko ba hindi ka nagmamadali?!" sigaw ni mingyu kasi, _grabe, nagulat talaga ako. ba't may pa-singsing?!_  
  


"shh. matulog na lang tayo," aya ni wonwoo kay mingyu kaya wala na siyang nagawa pa nang hilahin siya ni wonwoo sa kwarto.   
  
  


_4:17 am._ mingyu and wonwoo slept with a more calm heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhu done na sya. thank you!!


End file.
